deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Woosk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dylan Fuentes page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nixerix (talk) 03:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Header Fixed You may have already noticed, but I did add 'clothing' to the Dead Rising 3 page header, along with PP Trails. I still need to make a navigational template for the clothing, but I thought I'd let you know I got around to that since you asked. If there's anything else you can think of that needs doing, let me know. Nixerix (talk) 05:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help. :) Woosk (talk) 02:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. I will try and team up with you to finish clothing articles. The problem is that my hard drive died about a week ago. It's fixed now.. but all the Dead Rising 3 images I had saved on my computer were on my dead drive and are now gone T_T. I also have to reinstall the game on my PC so I can go about playing/getting more screen shots again, so it might be a bit slow going. Nixerix (talk) 04:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to hear about your computer. The game will require many hours to get all weapons, clothes, vehicles, blueprints and drink formulae. I can provide you with a save file of the game with all listed items if you are interested. Let me know your e-mail address or Steam ID name/number. Woosk (talk) 02:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::As it turns out, Dead Rising 3 uses cloud saving. So, my data is safe. :) Unfortunately, my screenshots were not but that's a minor set back. Thanks so much for the offer though. Nixerix (talk) 05:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Item? I'm just taking some time to fill in some missing values for some items such as durability, health, damage, etc. I stumbled across an item called "Large Tire" listed. I haven't made a page for it because I've never run into it. You mentioned you have a complete list of items on your save file. Mind checking to see if this is legit at all? It's under the Miscellaneous category. The book has made mistakes, so I thought I'd check. It's also possible I've overlooked it. If you wouldn't mind, that'd be great, thank you. :) Nixerix (talk) 05:32, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing, let me see...yes, the item is legit and the book is correct this time where the item is indeed a miscellaneous weapon. Here is my screenshot of the item. Woosk (talk) 03:33, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks so much. I will have to hunt for it so I can add where to find it and what not as well. --Nixerix (talk) 07:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Luckily, I managed to remember and deduce where to find them. They can be found immediately outside the Wrench O-Rama garages the playable characters can use in Sunset Hills, South Almuda and Central City. The Wrench O-Rama in Ingleton doesn't have that (surprise!). Hope it helps. Woosk (talk) 09:32, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Zombrex Posters o_O That's... a really weird and wonky issue by the sounds of it. I can look into it, certainly, but I'm not sure if I can fix it.. since the tables were all copied over from the merge and what not. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Have you looked to see if they are in a template? I also accepted your invite on Steam. Thanks! Nixerix (talk) 07:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for accepting my invite. The problem with the duplicate entries in the zombrex posters page is fixed. Woosk (talk) 09:14, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha, good to know that I know things sometimes! Excellent. Glad to hear. For the future, if you want a table similar to that style but not in a template format (that will be easier to fix), you can look at the tables I've used on the Bootleg Zombrex page, as an example. Same table, but using simpler coding. (Also replying here, since you don't get a notification if I reply on my wall, making it easier for you to see). --Nixerix (talk) 09:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC)